


La matadora

by things_about



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_about/pseuds/things_about
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction based on a deleted scene of S01E16 "Heart of Darkness".</p><p>“There are other ways to get what you want. Do you follow bullfighting?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	La matadora

**Author's Note:**

> Should have posted/published this AGES ago. Couldn't help but to wonder over this possibility, because it was the first thing that popped in my mind. Unbeta'd. All mistakes by me. Enjoy! (^_^)

 

Sitting at _Granny's_ for almost a good half hour now, Emma's fingers grazed anxiously against her palms. Needless to say, this restlessness of hers made it quite impossible to focus on the case files she was going over.

Pulling her eyes once more off the folders, she looked, for the umpteenth time, right across the diner's space. Tilting her head to the side, her eyes rested over the forms of none other than Storybrooke's Mayor Regina Mills and _Granny's_ infamously flirty waitress, Ruby Lucas.

The sheriff's brows furrowed lightly as it seemed quite out of place to see those two individuals chatting in such an amiable manner. A smile on Regina's part and Ruby appeared to act quite coy over the Mayor's expression, as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Emma's jaw clenched briefly, before being replaced by a mild rolling of eyes as August joined her at the table. He started talking, but she wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. The only times her voice came forth, it was always in an uninterested manner, in hopes he would take the hint and leave her alone. However, he was a persistent one. A drink could maybe break the ice, so he promptly summoned Ruby to their table.

As the waitress approached them, Emma didn't really want to engage into a conversation with the younger woman, so she spoke in a dismissive tone, only to be interrupted by Ruby.

“Hot cocoa and cinnamon, coming right up!” The young brunette replied in her usual chirpy manner, stealing an impish glance at Emma as she walked away. This certainly did not help Emma clear her thoughts.

“If you don't mind me saying so, you look like you want to take somebody's head off.” August's voice disrupted her once more, but this time, the distraught sheriff internally thanked for it. The subject of their conversation turned, again, to Regina Mills. The young man talked and Emma saw his lips move. Sometimes, she heard words, just as scattered as the glances she cast over and across the room.

“There are other ways to get what you want. Do you follow bullfighting?” August went on about this story of one of his travels and a Spanish toreador. Oddly enough, it captured Emma's attention since she was always at odds with Regina Mills. The older woman seemed to elude her every time the blonde believed she could catch her off guard, being the matter Henry or as of now, with Kathryn's disappearance and possible death. All signs pointed out to Mary Margaret as the main suspect, so Mayor Mills took quite an interest in Mary Margaret's culpability, as she was so adamantly sure the young teacher had committed the crime.

Being impartial in such a matter was something Emma truly strived, at all times. However, given the nature of her relationships with both Mary Margaret and Regina, her position as lead investigator was slightly compromised, to say the least. Nonetheless, that was not her primary concern now, for it wasn't a professional matter that was bothering, nagging her in the back of her head right now. It was a very personal one.

“It's very simple: don't let them see you coming.” With that, August threw a couple of bills onto the table and left; Ruby arrived with the hot cocoa. Placing it right in front of the blonde, she immediately walked away. Emma picked up the mug. With the writer's words sinking deeper in her mind, she took a good sip of her beverage. As she did so, she felt the unmistakable presence seemingly glide past her and heard Regina's voice, greeting her, in an overly sweet tone.

“Good afternoon, Sheriff Swan.”

Emma was about to reply, swallowing the warm liquid in a hurried manner, but the older woman was already out of her line of sight, headed for the wash room. A huff escaped the blonde's lips and with August's words still pounding in her head, a couple of moments passed before she rose from her seat, following the brunette's trail.

* * *

Regina's barely washed hands frictioned against the soft cotton towel as she dried them off, absently-minded. She didn't even hear the sound of the thumb turn and lock. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, she prepared to leave the ladies' room at _Granny's._

Her walk back to the diner room was short-lived, for out of the blue, she saw herself being thrown against the wall beside her, face-flat onto it, one arm restrained behind her back and her aggressor's other arm firmly pressed against the back of her neck. Behind tight shut eyes, the unexpected contact with the tiled surface drew a much forced breath from her lungs. In truth, Regina Mills was stuck between a very firm and angry body and a hard place.

“Are you fucking her?” The familiar voice was coarse.

“What is the meaning of this?” Regina managed to blurt out.

“You think I wouldn't notice? You there, baring your teeth in other ways than just to readily attack me whenever you have the opportunity. The smiling and the glancing... So, tell me. Are you fucking her?” Emma Swan's urgent tone incisively caressed Regina's ear as she transferred even more body weight onto the trapped woman. A denim clad leg made its way behind and between stocking clad ones as Emma's knee inched ever closer to the apex of Regina's legs. The latter breathed sharply upon the contact.

“I beg your pardon?” Emma's grip over her was relentless, but truth be told, Regina wasn't making much effort to break loose. “You're holding me against my will just because _I am_ polite and smile at people?”

Emma sniggered. “One thing I've learned about you is that you never smile. And if you do smile, it's not without a reason behind it. Such as when you're about to ruin someone's life.”

Regina listened to Emma's words in silence while something stirred inside her. She took a small breath before speaking again.

“Maybe I did have a reason to smile at her. To thank her, Ms. Swan, for _her services_.” Still forced against the wall, Regina's tone was as sweet as poisonous, just enough to plant a seed of doubt in Emma's mind. Emma's grasp loosened and she backed up. Regina let out a sigh, a breath she'd been holding for too long, languidly spinning on her heels to face the sheriff.

Emma's face was stony, but her eyes displayed a vibrant turquoise hue, greener than usual. “You're fucking her.” It was a simple statement.

“Don't tell me you are expecting an apology, Sheriff.” Regina casually replied.

“No, I'm not. Because you're not even sorry.” Emma's words were laced with hurt and anger. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing right now. Regina Mills wasn't, by all means, a saint. Emma surely didn't expect this, given their growing proximity over the last couple of months. Wasn't Regina happy with whatever she was doing... with her? For a brief and vain moment, Emma's mind drifted to one, no, more than one. Too many moments flashed behind her eyes, in which Regina truly seemed to be _very_ pleased in her company. Finding the brunette's face once more and the defying smirk she wore only fuelled Emma's demeanour even further.

“But you will be.” Emma half shoved the other woman against the bathroom wall once more, now facing her. The buckle of her belt pressed hard against Regina's pelvis as she stripped the brunette from her burgundy velvet coat and her hands nearly ripped apart the zip-down charcoal short dress she was wearing underneath. The fabric pooled around Regina's waist, leaving her torso exposed. The view and the feel of Regina's body under her hands gradually clouded her reasoning, but Emma persisted. Through sharp breathing and a bit of resistance, this time on Regina's part, Emma found the other woman's hands and secured them at her sides. Her lips brushed the skin over Regina's collarbone and neck, in an ascending movement until they finally reached the brunette's ear.

As Emma deeply inhaled the inebriating scent that oozed from the small curve behind Regina's ear, the words that left her mouth scraped the other woman's earlobe.

“Do you think you can keep going on, pushing everyone around, waiting for people just to serve you on hand and foot only because it fills your whims?”

Despite the apparent steeliness of her words, Emma's voice couldn't help but to crack slightly as the realization of her role in all of this, in Regina Mills' life, washed over her. She meant nothing. An easily replaceable pawn, or should one say... a pet, for the cold nights, where the loneliness was smothered with urgent moans and drowned in lust.

A moment passed with no sound filling the ample room, other than heaving breaths on both parts. Their faces were separated by mere inches and locked gazes.

“Last I recall, it has been working like a charm for you, Sheriff... So if I say yes, will you hold it further against me?” Regina's eyes smirked as they roamed over Emma's face, finding the blonde's lips, in such a short distance, particularly interesting. Even in this angered state, Regina admired the small creases on the blonde's lips, the slight tremor in them, the uncertainty or perhaps, vulnerability in them. It fascinated her.

Emma's jaw clenched, her lips pursed tightly. Slowly and deliberately, Emma cornered Regina against the wall and her hands swiftly clasped around the brunette's face. Urgent lips clashed against one another as Emma kept Regina pinned against the pristine, beige tiles with her body.

Regina would probably deny it, if confronted with such fact, but in truth, her knees went weak as she briefly gasped for air and Emma's tongue grazed and baited hers out. It was a most welcome trap, as the blonde's lips encircled the tender muscle, during which, Emma insisted in keeping eye contact. Regina did too. They were probably accessing each other's reactions in an imaginary competition, perhaps to see as to who would give in and surrender first.

“Not so fast, _your Majesty_.”

Emma was the first to break the passionate kiss. Regarding a warning when it was issued, and specially _at_ her, was never Regina Mills' forte. The two pairs of lips met once more, this time with Regina taking the initiative. Her tongue simply danced around the inside of Emma's mouth, leisurely stroking the blonde's tongue at will. Running her hand up Emma's back and neck, Regina buried it under layers of gold. Instinctively, she pulled Emma's hair back, as her teeth nearly gnawed the younger woman's lower lip, perhaps in an attempt to somewhat reverse their roles. It was a bit futile, since Emma's quick awareness and physical response instantly killed it.

Pulling away from Regina's face a bit more, Emma used her knee to spread Regina's legs. Her mouth feasted on plump breasts, either kissing or sucking the skin, occasionally pushing black lace aside with her tongue. Regina moaned, hissing right after, when Emma's hand went under her panties, putting the lightest pressure on her clitoris.

At the far from innocent touch, Regina's hands grabbed Emma's buttocks, drawing her body and, consequently, her hand further against her swollen bud and soaked sex.

“My... I can't believe how wet you are, _your Majesty_. Maybe we should take off your panties. Wouldn't want to make further a mess out of those, now would we?”

Emma's hand was now moist and it travelled from Regina's centre to the hem of her undergarments.

Hooking a finger around it, she slowly peeled the sheer piece of clothing off, dragging it deliberately along the length of Regina's legs. And so there she was. Against a bathroom wall, in her stiletto heels, black lace bra down, exposed breasts, a crumpled dress around her waist and her panties pooled around her ankles, Regina's chest heaved with arousal and anticipation.

Emma took in the sight before her. It was quite the sight. Taking a step back, she unbuttoned her tight fit jeans, in one gesture, not touching the zipper. “Now, _your Majesty_...” She bent to Regina's level and using a mix of contempt and satisfaction, she encompassed Regina's chin in her hand and softly caressed it with her thumb and spoke with a hoarse voice.

“You will kneel.”

Now this is what one would call a plot twist. Regina looked into Emma's eyes. The usual blue resided there no longer. Instead, something darker took its place.

“These aren't going to _come_ off by themselves.” Emma quipped, as she leaned against the counter top. An unintended pun, laced with some mild annoyance or hastiness in her tone.

Regina's gaze lowered. She slowly swallowed as her knees came in contact with the floor. Long fingers grabbed the metal zipper and ran it down completely along the fly. Grasping the waistband, she felt Emma's warm skin underneath it. The fabric was smooth, constricting, tantalizing, much like a boa enveloping its unaware prey.

As she pulled down Emma's tight fitted blue jeans at about knee high, one could say she wasn't expecting – if she, at this point, was expecting anything at all – the sight she was graced with. Emma Swan was wearing absolutely no underwear. She should have thought – or at least, imagined it – given Emma's preferences in attires. Emma, from a privileged view, watched Regina intently and how this spectacle developed.

Her fingers clenched tightly on the back of Regina's head, fingernails driving into thick, obsidian tresses, firmly raking the scalp, driving the other woman's face against her smooth mound.

With her face inching closer to the sweet, musky scent between Emma's sculpted thighs, it left little to imagination as it filled Regina's nostrils. Emma's body was also betraying her, her arousal was evident by the wetness in her folds. Languidly, Regina's tongue probed the younger woman's center and Emma spread her legs slightly apart.

It was not an invitation, but a command, and Regina obeyed. Her tongue slid down Emma's inner lips, deterring itself only for a moment, taking the small hood just above Emma's clitoris and suckling it gently.

Emma's grip on Regina's head accentuated; her hold on the counter top behind her did too. Regina turned her attention to the increasingly erect nub, sheepishly growing with each stroke of her tongue. Emma whimpered and her hips bucked lightly against Regina's mouth. Her hands roamed to Emma's thighs, groping them firmly by the sides as her tongue lathered the inner sides of the blonde's lips.

Delving her tongue deeper into Emma, Regina's hands sneaked further upwards and tightly grabbed Emma's rear. The blonde let out a moan this time, for it was louder than the last sound she emitted to signal her pleasure. Her hold on Regina's head softened and she entwined her long fingers in Regina's hair. This made the brunette slowly look up, but careful enough as not to stop sucking her lover's clitoris. She noticed that Emma's other hand no longer rested atop the counter. Instead, it roamed under her shirt and caressed one of her breasts. Regina clearly noticed how Emma fondled her breast, how she kneaded it, how a thumb and a forefinger tenderly pinched and rolled a much protruding nipple.

This imagery stirred Regina's desire even more. Her teeth raked and nipped the over-sensitive bundle of nervous terminals and nails sunk into Emma's toned cheeks. Regina felt her own moisture coat over her inner thighs and her clitoris throbbed as her hips involuntary tried to match, against nothing but air, Emma's slow thrusts against her mouth. It was making them both feverish.

“Does it taste nice? Does it?” The question lingered in the air. Nonetheless, the moans and the lapping at wetness sounds seemed to provide Emma the answer she sought.

Trying not to scream, a choked moan escaped her lips and her back arched as Regina slid her tongue harder through overloaded nerves under a sheer layer of skin. As her tongue and lips lathered, stroked, kissed and sucked consistently, the circles she drew around Emma's clitoris became frantic.

The ragged breaths escaping the blonde's lungs nearly competed with the rhythm of her hips, grinding against Regina's burning mouth. Another gasp or choked moan followed and another after that, all adding up to this immense wave of intangible, raw energy. Emma felt the first pulses of an orgasm travel across her body as Regina's tongue penetrated her. Bucking unwittingly, she writhed, steadying herself against the counter and keeping Regina's face in place. Then, her entire body shook, being raked with pleasurable spasms as her climax was finally unleashed.

“Enough.” Emma pushed Regina away from her abruptly, letting the aftershocks course through her body, as they subsided on their own.

Regina looked at her, some confusion evident on her face. Emma slowly regained her breath, still leaning against the counter. She pulled her jeans up, her eyes not wavering from the woman in front of her. Regina was silent and her face was lowered. Was it shame?

“Well, now... A delicacy fit for a Queen. Wouldn't you agree, _Regina_?” Emma's lips curled into a reptilian grin, as she bent down once more, cupping Regina's face and kissing her eagerly. Emma's lips then made a slow descent over the other woman's neck which, on a whim, profusely began sucking a momentarily favourite spot of Regina's skin.

It would definitely leave a mark. One could even bet she was counting on it.

With whatever goal she set herself for accomplished, Emma faced the mirror. She buttoned her jeans, tucked her shirt and straightened her brown pleather jacket in the process. She splashed some cool water on her face, to mask her flustered cheeks. In the mirror, she could see them both. Regina, now rising from the floor, crossed her arms around her body, covering what her clothes did not.

“You must be asking 'why?'. Would you like to know why, Regina?”

Despite their velvety, earthen tone, Regina's eyes seemed steely, displaying no emotion as they glanced at the blonde in front of them. Through the mirror, Regina saw Emma, as close as possible to it and herself, on the back, in second plan. Emma spoke to the mirror, her eyes focusing on Regina's.

“I wanted to erase _her_ off of your mouth. Off of _you_. Completely.”

A silent beat passed between them. Clenching her fists over the counter, Emma headed for the door. She unlocked it and stepped across the threshold, without any glances or words.

As the door shut, Regina, who was leaning for support against the very same wall she was initially thrown at, let out a breath she purposefully held. The intensity of all that just happened demanded it. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she adjusted her clothes to an acceptable level and, with a few paper towels, touched up what was left of her smeared make-up. She'd have to do it properly when she got hold of her handbag.

Glancing at the mark that was beginning to settle on her neck, a smirk crept across her face. Like Emma, instants before, she too left the wash room.

* * *

After leaving the wash room, Regina returned to her table. She sat down and rummaged through her handbag. Pulling out a scarf from the bag, she conveniently put it around her neck. As she rose from her seat, she nearly bumped into Ruby.

“Miss Lucas... I do realize this is quite on short notice, but is it possible for you to watch over Henry this evening? Unforeseen matters just came forth...”

“No problem at all, Madam Mayor.” Ruby quipped.” What time should I drop by?”

“At seven would be fine. Thank you.”

“I'll be there.” Ruby replied. Regina smiled at the younger woman and proceeded to the register, at the counter, to pay her tab.

* * *

Predictability has always been one of Emma Swan's faults. The brunette surely didn't expect the effusive manner Emma had just evidenced her claim on her, so to speak, but she was counting on another manifestation of that trait soon enough.

Regina Mills paid her coffee and bagel and exited _Granny's_. She headed out for the Town Hall with that last thought in mind, as well as the perfect knowledge over what unforeseen matters were about to unfold.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
